Complete Dysfunction
by Magic Shade
Summary: A short One-Shot about how dysfunctional the newest Genin teams of Konoha are.


Complete Dysfunction

A/N: It has been a very long time since I wrote or posted anything. Sorry about that, but here's a short one-shot about all the teams and their problems.

Every year a number of Teams graduated from the Konoha Shinobi Academy. Typically, only nine students would be fully graduated and become functional Genin of Konoha. These Genin were told that they were the best of their class and graduated because they were more successful that their peers.

This was a lie.

The year Naruto graduated was a prime example. Out of a class of 30 students, 9 became fully fledged Genin. The other 21 were returned to the Academy for further training. What they weren't told was that every graduated Genin was fully expected to die within the first six months of active service.

The twenty-one students returned to the Academy for further training were given advanced training by Chunin instructors and learned to function as actual Shinobi, being taught to be a Shinobi, by a Shinobi. Not being taught theory and history by a Chunin who has not had any real field experience for a long period of time.

Contrary to popular belief, Jounin made terrible instructors for Genin. They were given Genin teams in the off chance that they found one with potential overlooked in the Academy. Otherwise it was to keep them from creating too many problems on a C-Rank mission before they died. Chunin were better instructors, as they had more to teach on a similar skill level.

A Jounin is accustomed to training people closer to their rank and as such, they become accustomed to working people on a Chunin to Special Jounin level. They don't have the necessary skill set to properly train a new Genin. A Chunin is far better suited to that task. This is the reason ANBU don't teach at the Academy. They teach Jounin and exceptional Chunin.

Of the Nine students graduated this particular year, every team was horribly dysfunctional and fully expected to fail. The dedicated Genin would be sent back to the Academy for further training if they lived long enough and showed enough dedication to reach Chunin. An exceptional Genin would be trained with the prospect of reaching Jounin.

The only exceptional student from this year was Uzumaki Naruto. His potential, however, was overshadowed by the prejudice of his Jounin instructor who focused instead on a student who was immediately marked as unworthy of even being promoted to Chunin.

To explain, let's begin with Team 7 composed of Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, and Uzumaki Naruto, led by Jounin Hatake Kakashi.

Haruno Sakura was a wholly worthless Shinobi. She had no physical abilities, and lacked any real Chakra capacity only compensating with it by having immense control that she never sought to expand upon using. She was entirely devoted to one of her teammates and detested the other and was physically abusive towards him. This was a terrible component of their team dynamics. Sakura was graduated as "Top Kunoichi" in order to instill overconfidence and have her killed during her first mission.

Uchiha Sasuke was a talented Genin who suffered a tragedy at a young age, namely the murder of his entire clan by his elder brother. This experience instilled in Sasuke a desire for retribution and revenge against his brother. Such a quality was unwanted in a Shinobi as it created a sense of selfishness when what one needed was devotion to their village. While talented, Sasuke was arrogant, and possessed the Sharingan, a bloodline wholly devoted to stealing techniques, and detested by the majority of Konoha. Graduated as "Rookie of the Year" Sasuke was fully expected to aggravate a stronger opponent into killing him soon into one of their first missions.

Uzumaki Naruto was considered among his peers a totally worthless Shinobi. Graduating as "Dead Last" Naruto was originally supposed to stay at the Academy for extra training and later, promotion. However, due to the Teachers' ignorance of this process in order to preserve its efficiency, he was instead graduated. Placed on a team with two worthless teammates, he was expected to survive when they died, and return for training. Possessing enormous amounts of chakra and immense creativity and drive, Uzumaki was a prime example of what they wanted not to mention his intense devotion to proving himself to the village.

Hatake Kakashi was a defunct Shinobi who used to be excellent, but had become complacent after the death of his team and the implanting of his Sharingan eye. He played favorites and was wholly devoted to preserving Sasuke's Life when Naruto was the only Genin on the team worth saving.

Team 7 was dysfunctional and was supposed to fail. Their survival was a complete fluke.

Team 8 was composed of Aburame Shino, Hyuuga Hinata, and Inuzuka Kiba, led by Jounin Yuuhi Kurenai.

Aburame Shino was a devoted Genin who was expected to survive his team. His skills were useful and he was driven and talented. It was unlikely he would ever rise above Chunin due to his lack of feeling of devotion towards the village, or anyone outside his Hive.

Hyuuga Hinata was a weak willed girl who was pushed into such a situation due to the death of her mother and the abuse of her father. Her lack of will to injure or harm made her wholly unsuitable to the life of a Shinobi. Her tenderness made her seem ideal for a medic role, but a Medic was expected to be fully competent in battle and to declare a patient beyond hope deceased and then perform the euthanizing of the injured Shinobi. Hinata was fully unfit to be a Shinobi in any capacity.

Inuzuka Kiba was a brash overconfident Shinobi with good skills. He was expected to die in the first few missions his team undertook due to his brashness and attacking a superior opponent, much like Sasuke. Should he survive, he may have eventually been promoted to Chunin, but no higher unless he could rid himself of his brashness, and to control his actions around his teammates, and his overconfidence was detrimental to their efforts as a whole.

Yuuhi Kurenai was a newly promoted Jounin with an Illusion Specialty. Kurenai was being punished for insubordination by being assigned a Genin Team. Her team was composed of two close combat specialists and a long range indirect fighter. Her specialty was utterly useless to teach them. Her team was expected to die except for perhaps Shino. Their deaths were to double as a punishment, and as reinforcement against personal attraction in the professional world. Kurenai could not seem to keep her personal business from affecting her behavior as a Shinobi of Konoha. Namely her reaction to people she perceived to be perverts.

Team 10 composed of Akimichi Chouji, Nara Shikamaru, and Yamanka Ino, led by Jounin Sarutobi Asuma was the most worthless of teams.

They were supposedly following in their footsteps, but Team 10 was the worst designed team of them all.

Akimichi Chouji lacked any form of skill outside of his size and his family techniques. He relied on what could hardly be called Taijutsu once someone angered him to win, and was very thin skinned.

Nara Shikamaru was lazy. Plain and simple. He had a good mind for strategy, but he never applied it. He would never graduate to a higher rank.

Yamanaka Ino was a bossy controlling and abusive girl. She tormented her teammates, and disrupted the team dynamic horribly.

Sarutobi Asuma was a washed up Shinobi overshadowed by his father who had never made any effort to distinguish himself aside from a stint with the Twelve Fire Guardians which he left after a short term. His unprofessional relationship with Yuuhi Kurenai and laziness landed him as a Jounin Instructor.

In short, Team 10 was a suicide squad expected to die, or to undertake a simply saboteur mission.

The other twenty one Genin would go on to advance to higher Ranks without a large amount of notoriety. Had everything followed according to plan, Naruto would be the lone survivor of his class, hardened by the death of his comrades and their abuse, combined with his innate ability and devotion; he would be elected as Hokage of Konoha.

But due to bad luck and awful favoritism, very little of this happened.

Konoha was completely dysfunctional.

Very short, not my best work, but just something I wrote out to get my mind back on the writing track.


End file.
